Him or Me?
by greyswomenyum
Summary: Written in response to the prompt: "Who's better him or me?" - Callie / Lexie. Yet another PWP from me.


AN - This was written last season (That means Alex and Lexie are together, Lexie was blonde (Callie's type) and Callie and Arizona were going through the baby drama and were broken up). It was written in response to the prompt: "Who's better him or me" - Callie / Lexie.

* * *

"I am so a better lay than you are."

"You couldn't imagine how good a lay I am Mark."

"I do remember there was a time when I actually slept with you Torres."

"Nope, but now… any girl would pick the Torres Method over the Sloan method. Any day."

"Ok, let's make a wager."

"You want to bet about who is better in bed. How is that even going to work?"

"We will get someone that one of us have slept with and whoever hasn't slept with them, will."

"I'm going to get your sloppy seconds aren't I?" She could tell where this was going. To be honest she was a bit curious about how she was going to go about it.

"Well… the women you've slept with are less likely to sleep with me than the other way around."

She couldn't agree more. The 'leaves' discussion meant that Erica probably would never sleep with another man again and Arizona was a gold star, that and there was no way she would let Mark near her ever, even if it was consensual. Just because they had chosen to break up mutually does not mean that she would let him have his dirty hands over _her_ peds surgeon.

"How about… Addison?"

"Mark that's disgusting, she's my best friend."

"Oh come on you've never thought about…"

The Latina blushed. A lot.

"So you have?" He saw the anger in her eyes and decided to move on. "Teddy? I mean she is hot." Callie refused to say the words 'Arizona got her in the break-up', so she shook her head, before her eyes lit up.

"Lexie."

"No way. No freaking way Torres. I asked her to marry me. MARRY _ME_. No."

"Aw… you just know that I could do things to her that you can only dream of. Isn't that sort of a dream of yours… my lips on her, tasting her skin… making her scream?"

Mark started to feel uncomfortable. Uncomfortable that he was so turned on about his best friend sleeping with the girl he asked to marry. Sure Lexie hadn't taken it seriously, but he loved her. He really loved her and someone else sleeping with his girl was not ok. Then he realized something. Lexie would never sleep with her. She was just so… _straight_.

"Ok take your best shot."

She was surprised. Very surprised. What surprised her more was that he didn't ask to watch. Then she thought 'He doesn't think she'll sleep with me.' It was that thought that propelled her into action.

"Try it Cal, she's as straight as a... straight person."

"Ok then, a thousand bucks?"

"One thousand bucks that you'll sleep with her or that she'll choose you?"

"Either, both, I don't care, because I will take your money and I will enjoy doing it."

* * *

The only thing that she could do is let her eyes roll back into her head. How could this have happened? She asked herself. Then…she remembered...

* * *

"Are you free for a consult Lexie?"

"Me?" She was more than a little shocked that Callie was asking her. But then she had remembered the last couple of times someone asked her for a consult. 'Lexapedia' she muttered to herself as she let her shoulders slump a little. That's what she was to Alex. That's what she was to everyone. "Yeah. I'm free."

"Now this is a favor for me. I really need someone objective, someone who will be honest. Are you that girl Lexie?" Callie stopped at the entrance of the consultation room, her hand on the door handle. Lexie didn't answer straight away. There was something in the attendings's smile, something in her tone that wasn't quite the same. Her breath quickened a little and she couldn't be entirely sure why. She nodded slightly. Callie opened the door and waited until Lexie walked in before shutting the door behind them. Lexie's hairs stood on end when she heard the click on the lock. She looked around the consult room her face scrunched in confusion. It was empty.

"If you're uncomfortable about this let me know." Callie didn't even let the words sink in before her lips were over the residents, swiping her tongue over Lexie's bottom lip. The younger girl gasped in surprise and the older woman took advantage of the opening she was given. The blonde was about to protest when she felt Callie's tongue make contact with her own and the protestations died instantly. The feel of soft lips and vanilla lip gloss was not something she was used to and so it took her a moment to realize what was happening. The raven hair woman's left hand found the small of her back, pulling Lexie into her, while her right hand lifted the light blue scrub top a little, which allowed the olive skinned hand to scratch the milky white skin over the resident's hipbone. Her hand moved upward before finding Lexie's covered breasts, palming them, feeling a hardened nipple through the material.

For a second Lexie stilled her tongue. She shouldn't be doing this. This was cheating. Alex said they had a thing… this was cheating. She felt the pressure of her bra loosen and then fingers squeeze and flick her nipples. Her thoughts turned from Alex to the fact that she had too many clothes on. Her tongue started playing with Callie's again, before pulling away slightly.

"I have to get this top off" She whispered as Callie helped rip it off, as well as the bra, smirking when the resident was finally topless. When Lexie's eyes saw Callie's sexy smile, she felt a sudden rush of wetness. She gulped loudly as the Latina stared at her breasts. Without any warning the attending pounced, her lips meeting the milky white breast, swirling her tongue around the already erect nipple. She flicked it a couple of times before sucking and nibbling it. She pulled her head away and a wet pop sound filled the room as she moved her attention to the right.

Callie closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of Lexie moaning. She looked up at the blonde and realized what she was doing. This was the woman Mark was in love with, her best friend's girl. She shouldn't do this...

"Please." That one word shook Callie to the core. Suddenly fair or not fair seemed so far away. She raised her lips to Lexie's once more before moving her hand down the light blue scrubs, but not underneath panties. She cupped the blondes sex and was surprised at how wet it was, how much wetness she could feel through her panties. Lexie's reaction was a buck of the hips and Callie whispered 'Fuck she's so wet, wet for Me.' in Spanish, not really thinking that her words would be understood. The younger women recognized them instantly and shuddered a little. She _was wet_. And it _was for Callie_. She was confused. She was so turned on. Was it because this was so wrong? Because she was cheating? Because she might get caught? Or did it have something more to do with the dream that she once had about this very moment.

She was brought out of her thoughts by Callie's fingers placing pressure on her clit, through her panties. The lace creating beautiful fiction as Callie rubbed slow circles. It was then Lexie realized that she was against the wall. 'When did that happen?' Lucky it had, because her knees had weakened a little.

Callie started her decent, starting at the blondes' clavicle, nipping at the places that she had always found herself wanting to bite, and places that she never imagined having her own lips, tongue and teeth. Bones were her thing, so she followed Lexie's slowly down her body. She paused slightly at Lexie's breast as the hardened nipples called out to her for a little attention. The residents deep moan and harsh tugging at raven hair brought Callie back to her objective. She bit at each of the rib bones before lowering herself to her knees. The Latina brought her hands up to Lexie's scrub waistband, looking into Lexie's eyes.

This was the point of no return.

A nod from the blonde was all it took for Callie to have the young resident completely naked. Callie bit at the blonde's hip bone before lowering her lips and licking the length of Lexie's slit. She lifted a soft white leg over her shoulder. Grabbing Lexie's other leg to keep her steady. She could feel the racing pulse that she had caused. Callie shut her eyes realizing she herself was more than just a little wet. She wasn't supposed to feel anything. This was an experiment. Sloan Vs Torres method. With the love of Sloan's life. When she heard Lexie groan something that vaguely sounded like another 'Please' the attending's sex flooded with more arousal.

She stopped thinking and started acting. Her mouth found the resident's clit immediately sucking it. Her own groan is released when Lexie's slim fingers tangle in her hair. Two of her fingers slide inside and all that she can think is how soft she is, how wet she is. When Lexie says 'more' in a strangled tone Callie cannot help but curse. She shouldn't be this turned on. She shouldn't. She added another finger and felt the hands in her hair tighten. The Latina continued the slow motion she had started with two fingers, quickening when the grip on her hair is further tightened and Lexie thrust her hips forward. Callie moved her steadying hand from the blonde's leg to her stomach, holding her hips back. Lexie groaned as she tries to move her hips forward in want. Callie's lips sink further inward, adding more pressure. She started to feel Lexie trembling and swiped her tongue over the nub, causing fingernails to harshly scrape her scalp. She groaned into the blonde's clit and it was then that the blonde nearly lost her footing. Her vision blurred a little and she heard the thud-thud-thud of her heart along with a sharp ringing and her body shook violently, uncontrollably. Eventually she felt Callie still her movements for a few moments. Callie just sat on her knees watching the blonde's face, before moving putting pressure back on Lexie's clit.

"I – I – It's too. I can't"

Callie's mouth sucked softly on the swollen clit. Adding more and more pressure, the blonde thrashed around, her knees weakened. Slowly the attending added her tongue, small pressures at first and then, as she could feel the blonde close in on her second release she pressed harder and harder.

"Please just – I can't – I –I – Caaaaa…" Her voice faded as pleasure strangled any noise she dreamt of making. The only thing that she could do is let her eyes roll back into her head. How could this have happened? She asked herself.

Callie loved having her mouth on a woman as she came, to feel the ecstasy that she had created. She loved lapping up the juices and enjoying the taste of another woman. It was no different with Lexie, and she realized that she was aching for the blonde. Aching for something more to happen. The conversation that she had with Mark re-entered her thoughts – "She's as straight as a… straight person." It was too much to hope that the blonde might actually…. It didn't matter.

"Why?"

"Who who was better me or him?"

Lexie should have felt offended or abused, or used, but frankly she hadn't the energy. Her mind was racing with a long and confusing inner monologue. 'I am not a lesbian. That was good though. I'm not a lesbian, just a whore. A whore who sleeps with the hot attendings. Just because she's a female… it's not different. I just slept with a female without batting an eyelid. Ok, so maybe I did more that bat an eyelid. I think everything just batted. Batted? Is that even a-'

"Lexie?"

"Oh right. Umm… well I love him…I, he…" She starts to convince herself that she had the best sex of her life with Mark, she knows that she'd go back to him, when things calmed down a little, but then she thought about the heat that she had just gone through... "You. Definitely you." She said as she picked up her pants. She put her top back on and adjusted it, hoping that she didn't look like she had just had sex. She looked up at the Latina, hoping that she would do… something. She covered her disappointment well and turned toward the door exiting quickly.

Callie breathed out in relief. As soon as the door had been shut she slid her hand down into her dark blue scrubs. She couldn't believe how turned on Little Grey had made her. She felt completely enveloped by heat. She had to rid herself of this need before she walked out that door. She laid down on the lounge and quickened her pace, closing her eyes hoping she was cleansing her mind of the dirty thoughts she was having about the younger Grey sister. She pressed harder when she thought of the blonde. She entered herself, hoping that she could get this over with and get back to work. She could get over dirty images of Lexie Grey.

"Can I help with that?" Callie almost came at the words alone. She looked up at the girl watching – Lexie's lip was being bitten down on very hard, so hard she was sure it would bruise. Callie's fingers just worked harder, faster.

"You already are."

Lexie took a step over to Callie on the couch.

"That is the hottest thing I have ever seen."

Lexie was not aware of her movements. She didn't know that her hands had moved to the Latina's body, or that she was now straddling the attending's thighs. She wasn't aware of her hands one moving up to cup a breast and the other one disappeared down into pants to stroke Callie's clit. She definitely wasn't aware of the ortho god's scrubs top and bra being pulled off or her own lips on the tanned skin below.

Her awareness was focused solely on the expressive brown eyes of the woman who was now squirming with pleasure underneath her. She had found herself in an odd position and her wrist had started to hurt, so she leant back and ripped the scrub pants off Callie. She pushed Callie's leg, closest to the edge off the couch, making room for herself, getting a better angle. She clumsily stroked down Callie, finding her opening. She heard the groan from the attending as she entered her with two fingers, slowly. She started off in a slow motion, trying to get comfortable with the movements. She watched Callie's eyes close and moved her lips down to the Latina's clit, watching her eyelids squeeze tighter still.

Still a little unsure of exactly what she was doing, she slid her tongue over the nub a few times, realizing that Callie's walls were clenching. This was actually happening. Callie Torres rock star with a scalpel was coming undone with her - Alexandra Grey's - lips wrapped around the her clit.

The residents fingers pushed harder, she sucked more forcefully and the woman underneath started to unravel. She slowed her actions when she felt that Callie could not take anymore.

She looks down at the raven haired woman and smiled.

"So who was better me or him?"


End file.
